Snippets
by XxKuroyoxX
Summary: Stories that I will be writing and posting one day, basically little scenes of these stories, I always lose the files, so I am posting them to make sure they don't DISAPPEAR, You don't have to read, but it's nice to R&R :P
1. Daddy Dearest

**Okay, this thing here is more for my benefit, sometimes when I forget about a file for a while, it gets lost, so I am posting little snippets of my unwritten stories, because 1: it helps me remember what the whole story is about, because when i think of a new one, i forget old ones, so HA, now i can think of more new ones  
And 2: This way I wont lose the file...I would lose my head if it wasn't attached to my shoulders**

**heheh  
**

**So yeah**

**LETS BEGIN**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them  
WARNING: Some swearing, but it's Vegeta, you can always expect some sort of swearing  
**

* * *

**Snippet 1:** =Morning Sickness=

Story:

**Daddy Dearest**  
Oops, another wish gone wrong, except this time, the all mighty prince finds himself in...a bit of an odd dilemma, he starts acting strange, I guess you could say he is acting like a hormonal pregnant woman!! Chichi is pregnant, but Vegeta gets all the symptoms, he is about to learn a tough lesson about what it is like to be pregnant! Just after the cell saga

It is a humor fic, but Vegeta is pissed off at the moment, so MEH

* * *

------"VEGETA- HEY don't you walk away from me" the heiress hissed, latching her hand on the saiyan's shoulder

The prince quickly whirled around and snarled, slapping her hand away "Don't you DARE touch me" he roared, eyes ablaze with so much fury she thought she might burst into flames, "You-YOU did this to me, YOU_ had_ no right!!"

Bulma took a step back in fear, cradling her now sore hand to her chest, she hadn't been afraid of him before now but right now he looked like he might actually kill her, she bit her lip "I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO" she cried defensively, feeling even more guilty then she had before, it wasn't as if she purposely did this to him, she would never would have thought the DRAGON would do this to him...although now thinking back on what she had said, it was a valid wish, "I-I'm sor-"

He threw his fist through the wall "I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING APOLOGY"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" she yelled back before she could stop herself, Vegeta just stared at her, an angry glare fixed to her azure eyes, "What do you want?" she repeated quietly, breaking away from his glare and staring at her shoes

He pulled his lip back into a snarl "I want you to fix this fucking WISH" he snapped

The heiress looked back up at him, the grim expression making her look older "I can't Vegeta" her voice wavered "I-I don't know how"

Silence waved through the hallway, the tension so thick she could have cut it with a knife, "FUUUCK" he screamed, slamming his fist through the wall again making Bulma jump in fright, what could she do? she was a human, yes she was smart, she could fix broken bodies, machines but she couldn't fix some sort of magical mumbo jumbo, she didn't even know the first thing about how these wishes work! all she knew was that if you make a wish, it is granted, THAT'S IT

Suddenly the prince stopped his assault on the wall eyes wide, "What the hell is-URP" he stopped in mid sentence and threw his hand over his mouth

"What's the mat- VEGETA!" she called as he bolted down the hall and stumbled into the bathroom, she went to the door after him, "Geeeetaaa" she cooed light heartedly "Are you okay in there?", Bulma had a slight inkling about what was happening, she knew that run and stumble all too well, morning sickness had struck

The prince groaned miserably in the bathroom "Does it sound like I am okay!- URP, nnnngh WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME!?" he growled through the door

Bulma sighed sliding down the wall to the floor "Look, it was an accident, it's not like I would PURPOSELY make you pregnant-"

"I AM NOT PREGNANT, I just have pregnancy SYMPTOMS" he snapped

She rolled her eyes "Fine, geeze stop being so pedantic, Pregnancy SYMPTOMS then, but at least you might learn something" she murmured "Just think about it, you can be the only man on earth who knows which is more painful, getting kicked in the nuts or giving birth-"

"I AM NOT GIVING BIRTH, NO, NO, I AM NOT BUILT FOR THAT!!" He screamed, ripping the door off it's hinges, "I- I am a MAN, I-I CAN'T GIVE- I CAN'T DO THAT" he shrieked nervously, oh gods, no he couldn't do that NO, NEVER

Bulma giggled at the prince, he looked even more worried then when Mrs Brief's had joked about sharing a room with him...they were never allowed to speak of that again "Calm down" she laughed "I was just kidding, you only have symptoms, so I guess as soon as the birthing starts the wish will just end"

He couldn't hide the relief he felt, he let out a breath and dropped the broken door, why did this shit always happen to him? ------

* * *

**I probably will edit it when I actually write the story, but for now, I like it**

**CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK =D** **R&R**


	2. To be a kid again

**This scene was actually inspired while I was listening to '1000 stars' and then the whole story came into my head, it ends kind of sadly, but all in all I love this fic, one of my favourites, so yeah**

**Here is the little bit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them  
WARNING: CUTENESS & CHIBIS**

* * *

**Snippet 2:**=First kisses=

Story:

**To be a kid...again**  
Trunks "I wish that my parents knew what it was like to be a kid"--Well I wonder what could go wrong with THAT wish

Vegeta and Bulma are chibi's in this chapter

* * *

------ Watching stars was actually beginning to be fun, especially since Vegeta had been showing her how to spot constallations, she grinned largly at the alien prince, a blush formed on his cheeks and he quickly looked away and back to the stars suddenly thinking he should roll down the hill and away from the girl, she was always making him do that, blushing like a weirdo

Bulma's eyes softened, he was so cute "Geta" she squeaked quietly "I was wondering something"

The young prince shifted his gaze to the girl, she was playing with her fingers, a small blush adoring her face, she looked nervous...that was weird, Bulma was never nervous "What is it?" he asked, truly curious, what ever had this girl fidgeting was definitely worth knowing about

Biting her lip lightly she faced the prince "Could I give you a kiss?"

He cocked his head to the side. Kiss? What the hell was a kiss? a light bulb suddenly lit in his head - FOOD - Must be some kind of earthling food, it sounded funny but he was hungry, so with a shrug he answered "Yeah, okay"

She gasped excitedly, eyes lighting up with a smile "Really!" she cried leaning closer toward him, making the prince blush again, he gulped nodding his head

"Y-yeah" he cleared his throat "Of course, now are ya gonna give me the damn kiss or not" he snapped, trying to sound more confident, this girl was going to be the death of him, he just knew it

Before he could snap at her again telling her to get on with giving him the food, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, just a quick peck, but it caught him completely off guard, his eyes widened to the size of saucers staring at her, mouth agape "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" he cried in shock

But she just ignored him and kissed him again, too happy that she had her first kiss, with HER prince, just like she had always dreamed -----

* * *

**Shorter then the last one, but I wasn't about to give the whole story away, this scene is only a few chapters before the end o.o BUT YEAH, finally now i have room in my imagination box**

**Once again i probably will edit it, but still turned out well**

**R&R if you want, I always love reviews**


	3. Princess

**Another Chibi fic. This one I forgot about for AGES, this would have been my first fic had I REMEMBERED IT, GOD NAMMIT**

**Hrrr okay okay **

**Disclaimer: I do not own them  
WARNING: More chibi cuteness LMAO**

* * *

**Snippet 3:** =Best Friends=

Story:

**Princess**  
All little Bulma wants for her 5th birthday is her prince, her prince charming, like how all those princesses on t.v got theirs, closing her eyes, she wished for her Prince "Your wish shall be granted" shenlong boomed-- WHAT, how'd she get those dragon balls!!...this is gonna end baaadly

Yeah, she is on Vegeta-sei :), it's an AU obviously

* * *

------ How could she be so damn clumsy, getting herself trapped in a net, 'what a stupid girl' he thought angrily, trudging through the thick of the forest, she was so nosy, didn't he say not to go into the forest!? but noooo stubborn little girl just had to go and nearly get herself killed by a freaking kath hound, and now here he was carrying her on his back taking her back to the castle because she had a sprained ankle "Pfft, weakling" he murmured quietly, the stupid animal had sliced him open pretty nice but you didn't see him getting a piggy back ride!

He could just tell that his dad was gonna punish him for not looking out for her, but why did he have to look after the girl? she wasn't his responsibility, she was just some idiot human that was...well and IDIOT "You are really stupid, you know that!" he growled stepping over a kicked up root. Bulma didn't reply, she only tightened her hold on his neck slightly, oh NOW she decided to shut up, but when he argued with her and yelled at her to shut that hole in her face that meant that she should just SCREAM BACK

'Why doesn't she just go back to her weakling planet' he thought grumpily, kicking a stone out of his path silently wishing that the stone was Bulma's FACE, hehehe yeah that would be fun, pretend her head was some sort of ball, play kick to kick- no wait he wasn't allowed to play with children so he would just have to throw the Bulma head at Nappa

He felt her nuzzle the back of his neck, "I'm sorry" she whispered shakily tears staining through his shirt, his expression softened and he slowed his stomping pace into a calmer walk, "I-I was so scared"

Scowling he shook off that blasted feeling again, "Why should I care if you were afraid, the stupid mutt wouldn't of got you anyway, you were in a tree" he snapped, ugh all this earthling seemed to do was cry, couldn't she do something more useful like WALK

"I was scared for you"

He stopped walking, she was scared....for him "What the bloody hell for?" he growled half heartedly

Bulma let out a small sob clinging to him more tightly "I thought you were going to die, I-I thought I was going to lose you" she whimpered, Vegeta felt a lump grow in his throat "You shouldn't have done that" she continued "You should have just left me there, and you wouldn't be hurt-"

"Stop it!" he snarled dropping her on the ground with a loud thump, the earthling yelped looking up at the prince with watery eyes "Don't say that, I can take care of myself" he hissed "What sort of saiyan would I be if I couldn't handle an ugly mutt like that and protect somebody I care-" he cut himself off quickly, with a sigh he kneeled down in front of the girl, "I am a saiyan and since you so desperately need it, your protector and I am not gonna let stuff hurt you, I can take a few scratches and a beating" he mumbled blushing and looking at his shoes

Bulma stared at him in awe, then as quickly as he had cut himself off she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, which after the initial shock wore off returned "Your my best friend" she whispered -------

* * *

**THERE, wooh I can't wait to write that one, lol THIS one so far has been the best I think, again will edit, BUT STILL, turned out PRETTY good (( Got the kath hound thing from a star wars game...too lazy to make up an animal .))  
**

**R&R is always good, lol**


End file.
